


A Love Like the Sun

by narumimakoto



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), also, now get ready for even more heartache, this is just a one shot, youve heard of reset theory for seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: Witnessing the love of your life reset your story to fall in love with your best friends is painful, but it hurts even worse when they leave you to be with your ex.





	A Love Like the Sun

_A love like the sun._

It sounds wonderful in concept. Showering each other with constant warmth and care, but too much and you'll just burn each other and leave scars beyond repair.

V had failed the first time. He had tried his best, given it his all. But his efforts were futile. Rika had a darkness in her that was beyond saving as she had never experienced any love since her birth so she deemed herself unworthy of such praise from V and let the demons inside of her win. She had ruined her own life, V's, countless strangers, and her latest attempt consisted of trying to "save" the mind of an innocent girl. In his attempt to save her, V had been gravely injured. He risked his own life to save others from meeting the same fate that Rika had given herself.

Only this time, he succeeded. He pulled that girl out of Rika's grasp. But he still felt weak.  _She_ had offered him the most support.  _She_ was the brave one. But even though she had been to truly save him, he was still going to do all he could to give her true love. He was going to free himself for the obsession he had with Rika to paint her white canvas soul with blinding shade of love.

And to him, he had done just that. Little by little he was gaining back his faith in himself. And little by little he was giving her  _real_ love.

 

ＲＥＳＥＴ

 

And that's why this hurt more than anything.  _Was I too much again? Did I shine on her too brightly and break her heart? Was I not enough this time?_

It took a few days, but he felt he might be able to get over this pain in due time. Until he saw her with Rika. She had spent all that time with him, helping him to get over the trauma of being with Rika and start fresh only to choose to forget him and be with  _her._ She ignored his warnings this time and fell prey to Rika's smooth words and sad story. 

It was the worst kind of pain imaginable. It felt worse than what he imagined it to be like to be shot or stabbed. To give something your all and have it leave you two times in a row. To finally get a glimpse at true love, at true  _happiness,_ and to have it ripped away once again.  _It was the worst._

**Author's Note:**

> anyone whos read any of my other stories on here know that super short and super sad one shots are my specialty  
> im currently on day 9 of v's route and it occurred to me that ive never written anything for mysmes before??? and so this came out. the reset theory is overused i know but its a favorite of mine. its really sad with seven, seeing mc fall for all his best friends. but i feel like its even more sad with v, seeing her leave him to be with the girl to pretty much ruin him
> 
> so anyways ik this is really short but tbh i cant ever write anything long so this is it i hope its not Terrible i might write more for v or anyone else in mm if this is received well ♡ if u enjoyed this pls pls pls comment it really means a lot!


End file.
